


My Dearest Sansa

by CatherineSJones



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Love Letters, Past, Past Incest, Past Lives, Romance, True Love, joffrey is a prick, love beyond time, robb has a son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineSJones/pseuds/CatherineSJones
Summary: Centuries ago Robb and Sansa Stark children of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn Stark were deeply in love. Even though they were siblings and destined to marry for duty they exchanged love letters through the course of their lives. But then the Gods made a cruel joke and their lives were forever lost.Now, in 2016 they meet again and start to remember their past life. A story about love, war and loss."It's us against the world, Robb. We'll always be together.""I'll see you again.""My Dearest Sansa,I promise that I'll always find you my love. It is us against the world, remember?"





	My Dearest Sansa

                                                                          Present

                                                                    Winterfell, 2016.

 

Sansa walked into the museum, the ony place she feels at peace, almost crying in relief: "I'm finally free of him" she sights. Joffrey was being a brute, as always. "Okay, Joffrey free time, let's forget about that bloody idiot for a while."  
She goes straight to the Claude Monet exhibition, where she could be alone with her sketchbook, free from anyone and everyone.  
Sansa Turner is na artist herself, straight out of Royal College of Art, art would always be her first love. She sits on a bench and takes her sketchbook out of her bag and starts to draw a landscape she dreamt about. A field, covered in snow with a grey castle defended by two massive walls of granite. "It feels like home." She thinks. "It's so familiar. The courtyard, the towers, the snow" Sansa quickly brushes of the thought "I'm watching too many movies."  
\----------------------------------------  
A while later..  
Frustrated, she stands up and starts pacing, looking down, something she always does when she's deep in thought, trying to remember more details about the grey castle not paying attention to anything really when suddenly she bumps into a man who had a huge map in his hands and falls to the ground:  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry miss!" he exclaims offering his hand to help her up.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing " she says, taking his hand.  
"I wasn't looking where I was going, are you hurt?" The man asks, concerned.  
"Yeah I'm-" she finally stands up straight and they look into eachother's eyes, then the rest of the world just disappears.  
                Earlier that day...

Joffrey puches the wall of his and Sansa's bedroom in anger. She was late. Again. He hated when she was late. He was about to call her for the hundredth time when the door bursts open "Oh finally she's here."  
"Sansa" he starts trying not to loose his temper "My dear, you took your time. I told you to be here at 4:30 pm? It's 4:50. I thought your interview finished at 4, did you lie to me?"

Sansa sights, tired and knowing what would come next: "I'm sorry Joff, but it took longer than expected. They liked my paintings and asked to see my sketches, I couldn't say 'no'!"  
"Well you could've fucking called me!" He yelled.  
"I was in the middle of a job interview! What was I supposed to say? ' Oh I'm sorry but I must interrupt this interview, a once in a lifetime opportunity for me, to call my jealous fiancé' Yeah, they would totally understand!" She answers sarcastically.  
He grabs her arm with so much strength that she's sure he'll  leave a mark, and slams her on the wall "I don't care if it's a rare opportunity, I told you to be here on time, you must obey me!"  
"I'm sorry Joff, I promise I'll call you next time, I promise! " She cries  
He sees how scared she looks, stops and breaths in trying to calm down "Well we won't make it to dinner now. You're lucky I have a meeting in 10 minutes. I'm sure you won't be next time." He threatens her.  
He lets Sansa go like nothing ever happened, gets his car keys and leaves the apartment.  
Sansa sits on the floor trembling and tries to calm down. It's not like this never happened before, it's not the first time and it won't be the last. That's what Joffrey is like on a daily bases. They fight, he hurts her, she thinks about leaving but then he comes back home. He apologizes, showers her with kisses, pretending to be sorry then says that'll never happen again and will try to get better. And she forgives him. Every single time.  
She breaths in and out slowly and thinks of the only place she could be at peace. The museum. She always had a passion for art and history ever since she was a little girl. While the other kids wanted to go to the park, she wanted to visit museums and historical monuments. Sansa always felt like she had and old soul.  
As she's getting inside her car, Sansa remembers her sister's words: " You should've left him long ago, San." She sights "I know Arya, I know."   
                       Now  
Sansa blinks. How long have they been staring at each other? Hours? Days? She felt like they've know each other forever. The man chuckled nervously, they were standing really close to each other:  
"No, it was my fault. I'm terribly sorry miss..."  
"Sansa! Sansa Turner. Nice to meet you." She answers blushing.  
"I'm Robb Delaney. Nice to meet you as well. Sorry it was under this circumstances". They shake hands and ask in unison:  
"Have we met before?"  
They both start laughing nervously.  
"It feels like it, right?" Says Sansa trying not to blush again.  
Robb can't help but stare. She was a beautiful woman, red hair, blue eyes, pale skin. "God, she's breath taking."  
"I don't think I could ever forget this blue eyes." Robb murmurs  
"Sorry, I didn't catch that"  
"I uhm.. " he panicked. "What the hell am I? A school boy with a crush?" But his thought were interrupted by a little boy running in his direction, yelling:  
"Daddy!!! Daddy! Where are all the knights?"  
Saved by the bell.  
Sansa's heart drops. " Oh God, of course he's married. Look at him, he's to perfect to be single. Wait! What am I thinking? I'm engaged!" She snaps out of her daydreams as Robb kneels to scoop the little boy up. He's about 5 years old, has dark brown hair with curls and beautiful bright blue eyes. "Exactly like his father."   
"Ned, say hello to Sansa." He tells his son who was too busy staring at Sansa in awe.  
Ned greets her shyly in his fathers arms.  
"Hi Ned! I'm Sansa." She smiles at him. "So you like knights, huh?" She ask the little boy, already knowing what the answer would be.  
"Yes! Do you know where they are? Can you show us?" Ned starts talking excitedly forgetting his shyness.  
"Ned, calm down. I'm sure Sansa has a lots of things to do rather than showing us around the museum." Robb tries to reason with his son.  
"Actually, I don't."  
Both Robb and Ned stare at her with the same expression:  
"You don't?" Robb asks hopefully.  
"Not at all! And I know this place like the back of my hand. The knight are on the third floor. Also, my tour is for free." She jokes  
"Daddy, please say yes!! Please!!"  
Robb pretends to think and gives in:  
"Alright, alright."  
"Yay!!"  
\----------------------------------------"So this is actually my second favorite part of the museum. History is one of my many passions." She says  
"Well this must be fate." Robb smirks "I teach ancient history and art history at Winterfell University."  
"I studied Art in college!" She exclaims. "I love it. There's something about it. I thinks it's the fact that when I'm painting or drawing or whatever, I'm so far away from reality, like in another dimension. Everything else just disappears."  
Robb listens to her in awe. He notices how her eyes light up as she talks of her many passions. He pays attention to every single word she says. Sansa Turner is so familiar to him, it's like they've known each other for centuries. Robb doesn't know how to explain it.  
The three of them walk around the museum all afternoon. Others around them could've mistook them for a family. Robb and Sansa became fast friends and before they realized it was already 6:30 then Sansa announced that the museum would be closing in 30 minutes.  
They stop outside to talk:  
"Did you guys have fun?" Sansa asks the boys.  
"Yes! Can we come back tomorrow daddy? And bring mommy?" The little boy grins at him.  
Robb widens his eyes forgetting all about the problems at home. He was about to divorce his wife, Talisa but they still lived together for Ned's sake.  
"I don't think she'd be up for that, buddy." He says with a sad smile.  
"Oh" Ned's grin falls.  
Sansa notices the tension and tries to lighted Ned's mood:  
"What was your favorite part of the visit, Ned?"  
Ned begins to smile again and answers  
"The knights! And the princes and princesses! When I grow up I want to be a knight and marry a princess!"  
Both adults laughs, Ned was just too adorable.  
"You look like a princess." Ned blurts out. "Doesn't she, daddy?"  
Both Robb and Sansa blush. He looks into her eyes and answers "Yes, she does." And playfully kisses her hand. The familiar feeling hits them both just like a memory.  
Flashback  
Winterfell (Home of the Starks), 1100.  
It was early in the afternoon in the courtyard of Winterfell and an awfully busy day. Everyone was getting ready, for the King was only a week away from the castle.  
While everyone was preparing the castle for the king and his family, Robb Stark and Sansa Stark were chasing each other annoying everyone else:  
"Robb get back here!" She exclaims, running after him.  
"You can't catch me, sister!"  
Robb run towards the Godswood and hides behind a bush waiting for Sansa to catch up to him.  
"Robb this is not funny! Come out here at once!" She screams as Robb hugs her from behind.  
"Gods, you frightened me."  
"I had to get you away from all of them, didn't I?" Robb smiles at her.  
"Oh really? What for?" She asks him sweetly  
"For this" He kisses her deeply.  
They knew it was wrong. If someone found out... They tried to stay away from each other, but it was impossible. Their love was too pure. It's like they were destined to be together always and forever.  
"I love you, my dearest Sansa."  
"I love you too, Robb."  
He playfully kisses her hand, making her blush.  
"One day, we won't have to hide our love for each other." He vows to her  
"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! So this is the first story here and I also published on Wattpad.  
> I apologize if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> I do not own Game of Thrones( I wish, Robb would still be alive) , all rights go to George RR Martin, David and Dan from HBO and HBO.  
> I'd like to dedicate this story to my 3 best friends who helped me on every step of the way.  
> Thank you so much: BB, PM,MP  
> And of course, LS.  
> Thanks for supporting and  
> believing in me.  
> C.S.


End file.
